Anonymous
Anonymous is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basics/Appearance Name/Nicknames/Aliases Her name is Amata Love if referring to her father’s last name, or Amata Simul if referring to her mother’s last name. But she refers to herself as Anonymous for feeling insignificant or unremarkable, or Anon for short. Her name gives a feeling of LOVE and TOGETHERNESS. It's a warmth generated by the special combination and slight switch with her mother's maiden name and father's name that creates the feeling of color, as LOVE is a highly colorful word. Aura (w/ Hex Code) Lunar clock. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Human. Nationality (Renmant) Mistralese, though she insists she has no nationality. Affiliation/Occupation None, she would like to say. She’s a type of bard, but less traditional. Semblance Chronomentrokinesis - Through the physical connection of a clock or time measuring device medium, she can activate her semblance which are different affects such a speed up (only applicable to herself) and a small rewind or reversal of an action, particularly in the case of projectiles. Different glyphs appear in show of the time manipulation but the semblance can only be activated upon using a clock or time measuring device. On top of that, the semblance activation can only be used once per hour. Weapon A literal clock hand configued into to sword, similar looking to clockwork sword, but with more intricate body. This represents the hour hand. 60 smaller hand held daggers that wrap around her like a belt are used as throwing knives. They are also in the shape of a clock hand. They represent the 60 minutes in one hour. Her semblance can manipulate her speed in throwing them and reverse the action to bring them easily back to her hand. Skills Emotional manipulation - this always results in her own harm. She ends up being too emotional herself. However, a desirable skill for liars and deceivers is to be able to convince yourself enough to manipulate others. Weaknesses Emotional manipulation - even though she can be very good at emotional manipulation, it leaves her very vulnerable. Sometimes her emotions are too much for even her to handle and function properly. Appearance Eye Color: A dull brown, she would say. But they are warm and have a enticing feel to them. Outfit: She wears dull, plain attire to match with herself. Other Important details: Her vision is impaired and wears glasses, but loses them frequently as well. Personality Overview The opposite of brilliant both in brightness, luminescence, and radiance as well as brilliance as remarkable or intense. Because in comparison, Anon. is just as the name indicates unremarkable and not intense. The name is obscure, dark, and dull. The complete opposite. Quirks Her sign is Cancer. Anonymous loved food and her curvyness could be attributed to this. She is a wonderful cook and is to become the best house spouse in the world. She previously went by “he” pronouns, but her biological sex remained the same. She loves sushi and Japanese food. Voice Jennifer Paz when voicing Lapiz Lazuli in Steven Universe as well as the similar sounding voice actors chosen for the Multilanguage versions of Lapis. Theme She does not have one single theme song, but sings frequently enough to have many songs represent her. Backstory What she remembers about herself is: Around 18-17 years ago, a mutt was born of a caucasian Mistralese explorer and Mesneese village woman who are so insignificant, it’s best not to name them. Mixed people in this area of Mesnee where starting to become more accepted as part of political importance for local infrastructure and needing adjustment to social hierarchy. Unremarkably, it just so happened that this mixed child’s father disappeared, likely abandoning the family. With a mutt, the only other parent whose social status was lower than that of the child, there was no way to be accepted in average society without the white father. Instead, she just got lost, it was something where she went from small town/village to small town/village, making money by playing songs in drinking areas. But soon her singing took her to far-away places, other lands. Her song ran through the hush hours of the night. Additional Notes She has a unique history, but doesn’t remember it for the life of her. There is a story that used to be applicable to her. “During the 1600s time era of anno domini, a mutt was born in of Spanish Peninsulare and a Tlaxcalan native woman who are so insignificant, it’s best not to name them. Mestizos of the time period were starting to become more accepted as part of political importance for local infrastructure and needing adjustments to social hierarchy. Unremarkably, it just so happened that this mixed child’s father disappeared, likely abandoning the family. With an Amerindian the only other parent whose social stance was lower than that of the child, there was no way to be accepted in average society without the white father. Instead, she just got lost, it was something where she went from small town/village to small town/village, making money by playing songs in drinking areas. But soon her singing took her to far-away places, other worlds. Her song ran through the hush hours of the night.” But, alas, it is just a story and no longer has anything to do with her. Gallery Anon sketch.png Anon rinmaru.jpg Anon Color.jpg Anon Color.png Anon Hex Square Norm.jpg Anon's Color.jpg Anon 2 am.png Anon 3 am.jpg Category:Characters